


Quizás

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [11]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Porn, y otras sorpresas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que empezó como un beso terminará en algo más. A veces la gente hace cosas estúpidas por amor...  o por calentura... Peter puede decirlo muy bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quizás

**Author's Note:**

> Wiii por fin, el esperado porno :D   
> Parte 3/3 de aquello que inicio con Lo que sea...

Era la primera vez, en muchos, muchos años, que alguien tocaba su piel con tanta devoción como lo hacía el menor en estos momentos. No negaba que se sentía incómodo al principio, su cuerpo era todo menos “hermoso”, incluso a él le daba grima verse en el espejo. Pero el castaño parecía todo menos asqueado ante su aspecto, ¿Acaso le faltaba un tornillo? ¿O tenía algún tipo de fetiche con las cicatrices?

-Deja de pensar tanto Wade- el bajo gruñido del otro lo sacó de sus cavilaciones- no, no tengo teratofilia, así que basta.

-¿C-cómo dij…- la pregunta quedó atorada en su garganta al sentir como la boca del chico envolvía su hombría.

Peter soltó una amarga risita, enviando una deliciosa oleada de placer a su acompañante. Claro que sabía lo que pensaba el mayor, tristemente comprendía la aversión que tenía a las marcas de su cuerpo. Inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a su hombro izquierdo, donde yacían 3 abultadas líneas, recuerdo de su primera batalla contra el Lagarto.

Sacó el miembro del mayor con un obsceno “pop” y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, lo tomó entre brazos y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su habitación, donde lo recostó delicadamente, antes de volver a besarlo con pasión y deseo.

Las antes tranquilas manos del mercenario ahora se paseaban sin descaro por la parte interior de sus muslos mientras movía sus caderas, arrancándole pequeños gruñidos de satisfacción. Si seguían de esa manera terminaría por correrse en cualquier momento, así que muy a su pesar, se alejó del mayor, quedando sentado sobre su regazo.

-Podrías…- hizo el ademán de quitarse algo de la cabeza

-¿eh? -el otro ladeó un poco el rostro, sin entender nada

-La… la máscara Wade… podrías… ¿quitártela?

-NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO- negó el mayor, al tiempo que se sentaba y ponía sus manos sobre la máscara, como si el super héroe ya estuviera quitandosela.

-Tranquilo Wade- acarició sus costados en un intento por relajarlo- si no quieres, no te obligaré. Solo… quería… no sé… es raro… creo…

-Spidey, sexy bombón, creeme cuando te digo que si ves mi rostro el ambiente quedará más muerto que las esperanzas de elección para los republicanos… Te estoy haciendo un favor, confía en mi~

El castaño mordió sus labios en un gesto de resignación -que se le antojó lo más sexy que había visto en su vida- y se dejó caer boca abajo a su lado. Aprovechó para recorrer con la punta de sus dedos la amplia y fuerte espalda del menor, dibujando extraños patrones.

-¿Sigues lo suficientemente ebrio?

-Creo que ya no… pero puedo fingir…-murmuró sobre la almohada

-Entonces seríamos dos- se inclinó un poco y repartió pequeños besos sobre la tersa piel- y mañana... podríamos fingir que nada paso... y para celebrar nuestra mutua amnesia comeriamos los panqueques de la vergüenza…

-¿Por qué de la vergüenza?

-Pues… no sé, de la victoria no serían... Eso es para cuando me pagan después de un trabajo bien hecho- dejó de besar la espalda, para empezar a mordisquear el cuello y los hombros.

-Mmm… creí que siempre desayunabas… -una mordida especialmente fuerte le hizo perder el hilo de la conversación- Joder, eso… se sintió… muy bien.

-Gracias, es bueno que por fin alguien aprecie mis habilidades en esto de… lo que sea que estamos haciendo…

-Se supone que estamos ebrios ¿no? Entonces no tiene porqué tener un nombre- giró un poco el rostro y le regaló un guiño.

-jojojojojo, me gusta como piensas Spidey boy~- volvió a morder el cuello del chico, dejándole una marca- si la autora no se apura, esto pasará de ser material para porno a material para una agradable y angustiosa comedia romándifa mphh fmmfmf…- Peter le tapó la boca con ambas manos

-¿Qué nunca dejas de hablar?- el mercenario negó repetidas veces- ¿Ni aunque haga esto?

Se acomodó sobre sus caderas y empezó un lento vaivén, sintiendo el miembro del otro endurecerse bajó sus muslos. Deslizó sus manos al cuello del antihéroe y lo jalo hacia sí, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos en su oído. Pronto la respiración de ambos hombres se volvió errática y la fricción de sus cuerpos les era insuficiente. Sin poder resistirlo más, Wade tumbó de espaldas al castaño besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, bajando cada vez más a su entrepierna, dejando un rastro de saliva. Cuando llegó al rígido pene del chico, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro justo antes de meterlo todo en su boca.

Peter se arqueó ante el placer que le proporcionaba aquel demente asesino, cerrando los puños sobre las revueltas sábanas. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de gemir cada vez más alto. Y lo que el mayor hacía con su lengua lo estaba volviendo loco.

-W-wade… voy a… t-terminar…

-Smmmpimmdey- contestó con la hombría del chico aun en la boca al tiempo que levantaba la vista y se encontraba con un Peter sonrojado, agitado, cabello revuelto y mirada perdida

-P-peter…- un gruñido escapó de sus labios al sentir la deliciosa humedad abandonarlo

-¿Cómo... dices que dijiste?

-No me digas Spidey- realmente no pensaba con claridad o de lo contrario se habría dado cuenta de el gran problema que implicaba que un mercenario con serios problemas psicológicos conociera, no solo su rostro, sino también su nombre- llámame Peter

-Peter, peter... - una indescriptible alegría se instaló en su pecho, y sin dudarlo, llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca del menor- Ahora podré decirte Petey boy~~~~~

El chico solo rodó los ojos mientras ensalivaba muy bien los dedos que le ofrecía el otro. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo, les dio una pequeña mordida para hacerle saber que podía continuar.

-De acuerdo Spidey Pete boy~- levantó las fuertes piernas del oji avellana y las colocó sobre sus hombros- ¿listo?

-Si no te apuras yo mismo me empalaré idiota

-¡Oh! El amigable vecino Spiderman hablando sucio, me encanta- y sin más adentró su índice en aquella estrecha cavidad.

Una oleada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, tensándolo al instante. Si así se ponía con un solo dedo, ¿cómo sería cuando tuviera a Wade dentro de él? Fue entonces que notó las pequeñas lamidas que el asesino daba en su hombro izquierdo, ahí donde estaban sus horribles cicatrices. Y contrario a su reacción habitual, se relajó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, concentrándose en aquella húmeda y experta lengua.

Pronto el dolor se convirtió en una ligera incomodidad, dando paso a un abrumador calor que se esparcía por todo su vientre, y que solo aumentaba con cada gruñido excitado del mayor. Otro inquieto dedo vino a hacerle compañía al que ya se encontraba dentro de él, haciendo movimientos de tijera, entrando y saliendo con un pausado ritmo. No pasó mucho para que su cuerpo pidiera más del mercenario e inconscientemente aumentara el movimiento de sus caderas.

Wade estaba igual o peor que él, sentía cada célula de su cuerpo consumirse en el delicioso y asfixiante calor del castaño. Usaba todo el autocontrol que le quedaba -que en realidad no era mucho- para no mandar al diablo las preparaciones y penetrar de una sola estocada al chico.

-W-wade… por favor…hazlo de una vez…

-Oki doki Spidey… pero antes- retiró sus dedos del interior del otro y tomó con firmeza su pelvis-... ¿prometes no arrancarme la cabeza cuando terminemos? Yo se que eso no me mataría, pero sería realmente doloroso…

-Por el amor de… ¡no! ¡No te arrancaré la cabeza!

-Bueno, hay que estar seguro, vi en Discovery Channel que ciertas arañas devoran a su pareja después del coito- se llevó una mano al mentón reflexionando- aunque de cierta forma es una muestra de amor, porque así estarían juntos toda la vida… o al menos hasta que…-

-¡Wade! Juro por Dios que te arrancaré algo más que la cabeza si no continuas- siseó el más joven

Soltó una alegre risita y depositó un beso en sus sonrojados labios para después, lentamente entrar en el castaño, quien tensó la mandíbula ante el súbito dolor que recorrió su cuerpo entero; al darse cuenta, Wade besó su frente mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien, que pronto ese molesto dolor sería reemplazado por un increíble placer. Y aunque Peter trataba de concentrarse en sus palabras y mimos, su cuerpo no parecía cooperar.

Fue hasta después de unos eternos minutos, cuando las lentas embestidas que le daba el mercenario dejaron de ser molestas. La fricción entre sus cuerpos se le antojó extraña, sobre todo por la dañada piel del otro, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba más de esa sensación. Al tiempo que el vaivén de sus caderas se tornaba más frenético el ruido de sus gemidos aumentaba, no solo en volumen, sino también en deseo.

La presión en su bajo vientre le decía que pronto llegaría al final, así que aumento la fuerza de sus penetraciones. Al ver como el menor cerraba con fuerza los ojos, con el sudor corriendo por toda su hermosa piel y soltando un largo gemido mientras su semilla mojaba ambos cuerpos, el orgasmo lo golpeó con una fuerza abrumadora, como nunca antes lo había sentido.

-¡P-petey!

Completamente agotado, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del otro, recibiendo un gruñido y algo sobre que pesaba mucho, pero estaba tan feliz y cansado que se limitó a abrazar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban al chico. Éste correspondió el gesto besando perezosamente su mejilla, tentado en quitarle la dichosa máscara, pero demasiado débil como para siquiera intentarlo.

-Buenas noches Wade-murmuró antes de quedarse profundamente dormido

-Dulces sueños Peter, te quiero…

\-----------------------------------------------------------

El sol se colaba por la modesta ventana de su habitación, dando de lleno en su rostro. Tomó la sábana y se tapó el rostro, en un intento por volver a dormir; pero entonces se sentó de golpe en la cama al recordar la noche anterior. Miró a su lado, solo para toparse con el espacio vacío que desde hace meses lo acompañaba. sintió el pánico subir por su garganta… esto no podía estar pasando… Wade realmente no podía haberlo hecho ¿o sí? Se levantó con rapidez de la cama y se dirigió a la sala, donde su ropa yacía en el sillón, doblada cuidadosamente, pero de las prendas del mercenario ni rastro alguno.

-D-debí imaginarlo- se sentó en el sofá, con el rostro escondido tras sus manos- ¿quién demonios querría estar con el aburrido Parker- rebeldes lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y el no hizo nada por detenerlas- quizás, es mejor así… quizás...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sí... es mi primer porno... crítica constructiva es bienvenida.
> 
> ¿Qué si soy mala? Sí, definitivamente ;D


End file.
